


Refused Invitation

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Slash, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks Jim out and Jim refuses.  What is the reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refused Invitation

Refused Invitation  
By Patt

 

Summary: Blair asks Jim out and Jim refuses. What is the reason?  
Word Count: 1031  
Genre: Pre-slash to slash  
Warnings: bad language, slash, mild angst. 

 

Little did Jim Ellison know that this night was going to be one that would change everything at the loft. When he walked in the door after working twelve hours straight, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but he should have looked closer. 

“Hey, Jim. How are you doing? Long day, huh?” 

“You could say that, Chief. I’m doing all right, just tired. I want to grab something to eat and then slip into my bed and sleep all night long without one fucking phone call from Simon. Do you know what I mean?”

“Of course I do, man. But while you make a sandwich, can I talk to you?” Blair asked, carefully. 

Jim looked at him, hearing the hesitant sound to his voice and said, “You can talk to me anytime, Chief. You know that.” Jim walked over and began to get the food for sandwiches out and began his ritual, which was actually something to see. Everything had to be on the bun just so. And then only a certain amount of mustard and Mayo. When he was done, he was ready for whatever Blair had to tell him. (Or at least he thought he was.)

Jim sat down at the table with a beer and his sandwich and said, “Sit. You can talk to me while I eat.”

“I have something important to ask you but maybe I should wait until you’re done eating,” Blair said. 

“Ask me now. I’m going to be sleeping in another ten minutes,” Jim kidded. 

“I wanted to ask you out on a date. I mean a date, date. I want to take you to Savannah’s on 12th Street for dinner and dancing. What do you say?” Blair asked. 

“No offense to you, Chief, but no thanks. I appreciate the offer though,” Jim answered and picked his plate up, put it in the sink along with the beer bottle. “I’ll see you in the morning, Blair.” Jim went into the bathroom to get ready for bed with Blair standing there feeling more than foolish in the dining room. 

Blair walked into his bedroom, not wanting to chance seeing Jim again that night because he was afraid he might say something he didn’t mean. 

Jim walked out and up his stairs to his room and got into bed. _What was Blair thinking about? He should know better than to think I’m going to be one of his conquests. I want to be more than wined, dined and sixty-nined. I want something lasting and someone devoted. Blair’s devotion runs about two weeks with the girls he dates._

@@@@@

Blair lay in bed and was getting more pissed off by the moment. Why wouldn’t Jim consider dating him? It’s not like he was gross or anything. He knew that Jim liked him just fine, so, what was the deal? Then suddenly Blair realized his feelings were a little hurt. _Jim acted like he was better then me._

Upstairs, Blair knew Jim was sleeping like a baby, but downstairs, there was no sleep to be had by him. _Damn him, anyhow._

@@@@@

Jim was having a wonderful dream about kissing Blair and a little groping too when he realized someone was in his bedroom besides him. “Chief, what are you doing up here?” Jim sat up in bed, hiding his hard cock under the blanket. 

“Unlike you, I can’t sleep. I want you to explain to me why you can’t date me,” Blair demanded. 

Jim thought he looked very sexy with his hands on his hips and looking very stubborn and angry. “Blair, it’s nothing personal. You just don’t go for the long haul and if I wanted to date you, it would have to be,” Jim explained. 

“Really? That’s why you said no? Jim, I haven’t had a date in four months. Did you know that? Just me and my hand for four months. And you honestly don’t think I could make it for a long haul?”

“See, you’re taking it wrong and way too personal. I don’t want to have just a good time for a short while. I want something that’s going to last like ‘forever’. That’s why I didn’t want to date you,” Jim said. 

Blair moved over to the bed and whispered, “I can go the long haul, Jim. I swear, it’s the real thing for us. I’ve been in love with you for ages. I just didn’t know that you felt this way about me. We can do this, Jim. I promise you.”

Jim smiled and asked, “So, you’re going to give up all of your dating for just me?”

“I already did, you doofus. You just didn’t notice. I love you, big guy,” Blair said, smiling just as big as Jim was. 

Jim pulled the covers down and said, “Climb on in. Tonight we sleep, tomorrow we’ll do more.”

Blair practically jumped into the bed and snuggled right up to Jim. Jim grumbled. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Hey, I can just sleep. Can’t you?” Blair asked. 

“Not with you lying next to me, no. Sleep on that side and I’ll be on my own side. Tomorrow, we can snuggle,” Jim said. 

Blair snickered and ignored Jim completely. He kissed his friend for the first time and was lost in Jim’s sweet flavor. “Wow, you taste great.”

“So do you, Chief. Now, let’s try and get some sleep. I’m exhausted if you remember correctly.”

Blair lay next to Jim and started going to sleep right away. Jim hated him at that very moment. _How can he sleep at a time like this?_

“I’m still awake and I can hear your brain getting ready to explode,” Blair kidded. 

“Fuck, tomorrow. Better yet, just fuck,” Jim said as he pulled Blair on top of his body. 

Once Blair stopped laughing, there was moaning, groaning and coming. 

Yes, it was a good idea to invite Jim to go on a date. There wouldn’t be any more refusing after this. 

The end


End file.
